


Living Your Best Domestic Life with Your Soft Bois

by Lallaina



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallaina/pseuds/Lallaina
Summary: All of Thomas' sides are accepeted and loved, they are quiet frankly living their best domestic life.They love each other and not afraid to show it.This will probably become a series of drabbles and short stories that will take place in the same universe of the boys being soft with each other.Fluff, a little angst and probably the occasional hurt/comfort is to be expected, depending on the requests I will get.Tags will be updated with new chapters and I will put minor TWs in the individual chapters' notes.Do not repost to any other site!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. A Purrfect Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ive_never_read_fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/gifts).



> Janus is a sleepy snake in need of cuddles, Patton wanders in to the rescue.
> 
> Minor tw for allusion of dissociation and snake jaw (non-descriptive body horror, it's played for giggles)
> 
> If You are sensitive for either than do not read:
> 
> 1 paragraph starting with:  
> "And Janus. Janus’ face..." (non-descriptive body horror)
> 
> 1 paragraph starting with:  
> "Those times were some of Patton’s..." (allusion of dissociation)
> 
> 2 paragraphs starting with:  
> "Patton knew being this drowsy made Janus..." (non-descriptive body horror)

Janus was wrapped up in a warm blanket on the sunny spot right beside the armrest of the couch. He was drifting in and out of consciosness, never floating too far from the quiet sounds of the Mindscape, but never fully waking up either. He has been occupying the sport for a time, as his blanket was noticeably warmed by the sun too.

This picture a quiet peacefullness was what Patton walked in on when he came down from his room for an afternoon snack and maybe a cup of hot cocoa if he decided to treat himself.

Patton stopped for a second and looked at his boyfriend.

He was _gorgeous._

Well, Janus was always gorgeous, so that was nothing new. They all had the same face, but they all wore it so differently, and those differences were the things Patton was always hunting for, cataloguing, and pulling out on his moments of sadness or loneliness, before one of his boyfriends would find him and comfort him.

The dimple on Roman’s right cheek. It may came to be, because Roman smiles a lot, and all his smiles are so wide and genuine.

The freckle on Logan’s collarbone, which could have been the result of him adjusting his tie so frequently.

The fullness of Virgil’s lower lip, only a hairwidth bigger than everyone else’s. It could have been caused by him often worrying his lower lip when he was anxious.

The little nick, almost invisible on Remus’ earlobe. He had it almost severed in a particularly interesting experiment of his. It didn’t heal and disappeared without a mark, as all their other injuries usually did.

And Janus. Janus’ face will always have a special spot in Patton’s heart, as he was the only one who looked so different from the rest of them. Patton adored the line of his snake mouth, which he only usually opened if Remus felt down, and Janus wanted to lift his spirits by swallowing a food item whole. Remus’ favourite so far has been a cleaned pineapple.

Patton loved Janus’ eyes, differently colored, one is a warm brown, that made you feel safe and treasured, the other is green, and feels like it pierces right through your soul, seeing all that you want to conceal.

He loved his fangs, which Janus was usually trying to keep hidden. They made him look dangerous, and they scrached at Patton’s lips sometimes when they kissed. He loved the contrast of the danger of the fangs and Janus’ soft, gentle kisses.

He loved Janus’ scales, smooth and warm, almost better to touch than his skin. They were so vivid in the sunlight right now, they almost seemed to sparkle.

But what Patton loved the most was that, for some reason even Logan couldn’t decipher, Janus could purr.

It was rare, only coming out when their snake was perfectly content, feeling safe and warm and happy. And if at least one of them was touching him.

Patton only heard Janus’ purr four times this far, and they were together for almost two years now. He knew Roman heard it once, when it was just him and Janus, but that was it to the best of their knowledge.

Those times were some of Patton’s most treasured memories. The memories that kept him warm at night, when he couldn’t sleep but didn’t want to intrude on the others. The memories that kept him tethered to reality when he felt like he would float away in the sea of his sadness. The memories that kept him sane in his fog of self-doubt.

His treasures.

And Patton took every opportunity to try and expand his treasury. He loved seeing his boyfirends happy and content, and he regularly took steps to ensure they kept feeling that way.

And Logan’s little smiles, that radiated shy happiness, Roman’s blushes, when he felt assured he’s loved, Virgil’s loud, genuine laughter, when he felt completely at ease to just be himself and Remus’ quiet gratitude, when he was not just included, but listened to; those were his reward.

And Janus’ purr.

Patton did feel selfish for this, and for keeping it a secret from his boyfriends, but he was usually trying not to think about it.

Now though, Patton just wanted to sit down and look at his adorable snake boyfiend.

Janus was always especially cute when he was warmed up very well, because it tended to make him drowsy, which lead him to lower his confident persona. He was even cuddlier and more openly demanding of attention and love from them.

He also complained a lot if he didn’t get what he wanted, right when he wanted it.

But Patton didn’t mind, he thought Janus was cute even when he was complaining about completely unreasonable things, like why can’t Patton get him hot cocoa while Janus was cuddled into his chest. No, he won’t move, he needs his cuddles. But also needs some hot cocoa.

So Patton sneaked to the couch and sat down on the plush carpet, right before his burrito-boyfirend, with careful consideration to not - for a second – come between Janus and his precious sunning time.

He chuckled to himself silently, if there was something Janus loved more than them, it was him lounging in the sun. If it was summertime, he stripped down to his underwear and laid down in a sunny spot, no matter where it was. Virgil once found him half-asleep on a hastily reinforced shelf, or Logan on the top of the fridge.

In wintertime the sun wasn’t strong enough to warm him up that thoroughly, so this time of year Janus usually twitsted a blanket around himself or found an organic space heater to cuddle with.

Patton admired his will to push through the foggy feeling that came with the colder days for Janus, but he admired Janus’ sparkly scales and cute, twichy nose more right now. Patton could spend days just sitting like this and looking at his boyfriend making faces in his sleep. Or just looking at his boyfriend’s face he wasn’t picky, really.

But then Patton’s cute, warm boyfriend opened one of his eyes and looked at him accusingly.

”Stop just staring and cuddle me.” Janus ordered with a narrowed eye and a cute pout, only slurring the sentence a little.

Patton felt his heart a mug, overflowing with the hot cocoa of love so fast that he almost teared up.

Patton smiled so brilliantly, like he was worried that Janus was still cold even with the blanket and the sun on him, and he decided that only his smile could warm his boyfriend enough in this chilly winter afternoon.

Patton started to get up, but his speed was persumably not up to Janus’ expectations, because he freed his hands from the blanket burrito and started to make grabby hands at Patton with a little hiss of impatience.

Patton chuckled softly and started climbing behind Janus, keeping an arm on his front to hold him in place. He didn’t want to push his drowsy snake down from the couch when he was finally used as a space heater, did he now?

He squirmed into place with no help but a lot of amusement from Janus, and got a freed blanket corner for his troubles. This allowed him to pull Janus’ back to his chest without the impregnable barrier of a fluffy, fluffy blanket.

When they finally settled down, comfortably cuddled up under the blanket, Janus yawned.

Patton knew being this drowsy made Janus forget his usual inhibitions, but he was still not prepared for the pop. His eyes went wide, and he looked around to see his boyfriend’s face.

His boyfirend’s yawning face with an unhinged jaw.

Patton tried to hold back his laugh, he really did. Ultimately though, he didn’t stand a chance. ”Ppffffffhahaha” He needed to wipe a tear from his eye that was threatening to slip out from the laughter.

”What? ” Janus asked sulkily.

”Sorry, love, I just didn’t know you could do this. That was adorable.” Patton said still chuckling.

”I’m _not_ adorable,” said Janus adorably, sinking deeper into the blanket and consequently into Patton’s arms.

”Yes love, you are a ferocious little danger noodle,” said Patton with another chuckle and he pressed a kiss to Janus’ temple. ”Now go back to you nap, sweetheart, I’ll keep you warm while you sleep.”

”Mmhm.” Janus hummed quietly, already drifting off again.

Patton didn’t want to fall asleep. Not that he didn’t appreciate a good afternoon nap, especially when he had one of his boys to cuddle up to, but he wanted to savour this moment.

The others were all occupied with work and relaxation either in their rooms or in the Imagination. The Mindscape was quiet, and Janus’ little sleeping sounds were all audible in the tranquil atmosphere.

But Patton was tired and warm, and had an extremely cute snake boi safe and happy in his arms, he didn’t stand a chance against the drowsiness taking over him.

With the last shreds of his slipping consciousness he wanted to etch this moment into his memory to look back on, but then he heard something.

And as Patton happily slipped into sleep he knew this moment won’t just be a photo in his many, many albums about his loves, because this moment somehow became special for Janus. Patton knew he will hold this moment among his most treasured memories, always.

And in his sleep Janus continued happily purring away.


	2. Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Ive_never_read_fluff who is an amazing person and whom I'm very proud of!!!
> 
> Patton's fine. Well, he's not _that_ bad.  
> ...  
> He will talk to the other sides at dinner.
> 
> Tags: Hurt/comfort, Hurt/little comfort, Angst and some fluff  
> Tw: non-descriptive injury and bleeding, mild self-depricating thoughts  
> Word count: 814
> 
> This is not the whole chapter on its own, I will upload the second part in 2-3 days probably. That's why this is mostly hurt, the next chapter will only have comfort (and some angst, because Patton is king of repression).

’’Fudgehammer sleighdough!!’’ Patton cursed aggressively, that is if you can be very aggresive while still whispering.

Patton was drawning in on himself as he clutched at his forehead with his eyes squeezed shut tightly. It felt like someone took a hammer to his forehead and they were thirsty for revenge.

After a minute and a the pain fading some Patton started to sway a little so he leaned his shoulder against the wall and started to open his eyes but closed it again just as quickly. Something was running down his face, and Patton sighed.

He fumbled his way into the kitchen to the sink and washed out the cut and the blood off of his face.

Patton suppsed he was lucky this happened on the kitchen’ doorframe, anywhere else he would have needed help.

His boyfriends were busy, they all had their own business to take care of. Logan and the Creative Twins were working together on the next video’s technicalities and effects, Janus was looking through for Thomas’ schedule for the next month to approve it or see where it needed modifications and Virgil was finally sleeping. Patton can’t disturb them now, especially for something minor like a little bit of clumsiness.

Of course he wouldn’t have been this clumsy if he would only interrupted the planning session to ask Roman for a new pair of glasses to replace the one he sat on this morning, but hindsight is 20/20. Heh.

As much as Patton appreciated the quick pun he had no desire to laugh, because he started to get dizzy. He still needed to stop the bleeding and bandage his head and he needed to do it quickly, before his leg decided to stop holding him up, only out of pure spite probably.

Thankfully the first aid kit was within reach, so in a minute Patton was pressing a handful of gauze to his forehead while leaning on the sink with his whole weight.

’’Patton? What happened, are you okay?’’ Patton winced and turned guiltily to look at the Janus shaped blob which was rapidly growing larger.

’’Nothing, I just bumped my head a little, don’t worry about it.’’

’’A little? Patton, your forehead is bleeding! Did you play siege with the wall where you were the battering ram?’’ Janus touched Patton’s shoulder and hand what held the gauze in place, so Patton let him take it. Janus peeled it back to steal a glance at the wound and let out a hiss. ’’This is gonna still hurt tomorrow. Lets get you to the couch so I can disinfect it for you, sweetheart.’’

Patton took back the gauze and nodded which caused a round of dizziness to come over him. Thankfull Janus was there and caught Patton before he could topple or stumble into something, and helped him to the living room.

After depositing Patton on the couch and disinfecting and bandaging up the wound Janus sat down next Patton.

’’So, sweetheart, care to tell me what happened there?’’ Contrary to his words Janus wore a soft expression as he gingerly took Patton’s hands in his own.

’’I just…’’ Patton didn’t want to lie to Janus and not just because he knew Janus could feel it. Patton knew he should tell Janus he was struggling and was having a bad day. Why was it so hard then? He hunched a little tighter in on himself. ’’I…’’

’’Would it be easier if I asked you questions?’’ Janus leaned a little closer and tilted his head down to look up to Patton’s face. Patton nodded hesitantly. ’’Okay, lets start with something easy. Where did you put your glasses? I can get them for you, love.’’

Patton pulled his shoulders a little higher. ’’I… sat on them,’’ he mumbled softly.

’’Sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t catch tha… oh. Oh. Okay. Would you like a blanket and maybe a warm drink for this converstaion?’’ And wow, didn’t that just make Patton feel even worse. Janus was so understanding and sweet and he somehow managed to make him worry even more when he already had so much to do. He couldn’t even offer to make tea for the both of them, because without glasses he would just fumble around even more, possibly even breaking things.

So he just nodded and tried not to show how miserably he felt. Unsuccessfully to boot seeing Janus’ reaction.

He reached and cupped Patton’s cheek in his hand. ’’I’m not angry with you, sweetheart. I love you and I care about you, that’s why I’m going to get you a warm, fluffy blanket and a cup of hot cocoa. I want you to feel better, okay, love?’’ Patton did feel a little better at that.

He gave a watery smile and Janus, after pressing a soft kiss to Patton’s cheek, stood up and went to get the blanket and the hot cocoa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading the whole thing in one piece! I really wanted to be on time, but brain was rude. So have at least what I could muster out of the hissy bastard that is My brain :D

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Amazing Ive_never_read_fluff, I'm Very Proud of You and All of Your Achievements!
> 
> This took 3 turns in wildly different directions before We got to end, not gonna lie :D
> 
> I'm also very sorry for my appearent inability to go more than 500 words without adding angst in the mix, it looks like my brain's only fuel is angst and spite. And I don't have spite here, so I'll have to make do.
> 
> Every <3, constructive criticism or inarticulate shouting is always welcome and very appreciated! :)


End file.
